Little Princess Fiona
by Roseeeee
Summary: A story about Princess Fiona when she was younger. Her struggles with her curse, her parents, and being a princess.
1. Happy Early Morning

**Okay, I'm in kind of a writing mood. So I'm gonna write what comes into my mind. Hope you like it. And I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes, I do my very best. I would also like it if you guys could say what I've done wrong. So I can fix it and do it hopefully right the next time. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

A little Princess named Fiona woke in her room by the sound of birds. The sun had just risen, peeked into her room and did shine in her eyes. Which blinded her for a moment, but then she sat up, and looked around in her room. Which looked the same as yesterday, not that she thought anything would have changed. Sleepily she got out of bed and walked to her closet. She stood there for a moment, thinking about what today would bring. Then she heard her stomach rumble and she picked out her green dress. As happy as she was she ran down the halls of the castle, she slid down the rail of the stair and fell to the ground. Not that that did hurt, so she stood up ran further.

'Princess! Watch your step little girl! Before you know it, you- '

Auch! Okay, that DID hurt. While running Fiona bumped against one of the servants. As she did, she fell backwards.

'Are you okay, Princess? And why such a hurry?'

'U-uhm, well…' the princess said a little bit in a dazzle.

'Yes?'

'I-I was just heading for breakfast! Or something. And you know, I'm just happy this morning. Did you see the weather? Isn't it nice? It's all sunny and everything…he-he.'

'Yeah, of course. But I believe you've to wait for the King and Queen till breakfast. And it's not ready yet, so I think it's a good idea if you gonna play some while. And- '

'Okay! But, then, when breakfast is ready? You know, I'm hungry.' Fiona said with a playful grin on her face.

'I'll will get you when it's ready. Just go and do some nice things, okay?'

'Sure.' And Fiona walked away, this time a bit slower. Before she would make more accidents.

* * *

Fiona thought it would be a good idea to spend some time outside before breakfast. In the gardens of the castle there was something Fiona really liked. It was a lot of ground she could play on, with a lot of trees and flowers, and a little pond full of water lilies. At this place she could daydream, or just relax and think about nothing, and the best of all, she could just be herself. More far away in the garden it began to look more like a forest. But the trees were beautiful. When she was sure no one saw her, she did climb in the trees, which made her feel free. But this morning she decided not to go that far. Otherwise she would never have breakfast. And oh, she was so hungry.

The little Princess sat in the grass for a little while, which was still a bit wet from the dew. Not that that did matter, today was probably going to be the first nice day of spring. It was definitely not cold for such a early morning. Fiona closed her eyes and enjoyed the warm sunlight. Until she heard a little sound coming from the bushes behind her. She turned around to see what it was. Nothing.

Curious as she was she stood up and walked to the bushes. Carefully she pushed it aside to see if there was something. And there it was, a little red cat with brown stripes. Fiona looked at it, it was so cute. But it seemed very scared and helpless. It must miss it's mom.

'Hey, what's going on? You look very scared. Did you lose your mom?' Fiona said with a soft voice, so she wouldn't scare the little cat.

I gave a little 'meow', and looked at her with big cute eyes.

'Aww, I can't let you go, you probably won't survive without your mom. I can't let that happen.'

Of course the cat didn't react on that, but it seemed to be okay with it.

'You know what! I'm gonna search something to play with.'

Fiona looked around for something, but couldn't find anything that would be fine for a cat. But, there are a lot of branches around. The little Princess thought that maybe that would be something. So she picked up a branch and returned to the cat.

'Hey, uhh, I don't want to be rude, and I know you're not a dog. But I thought you might like this to play with.' She said, showing the little branch to the cat, who stared foolish at it. Which made Fiona chuckle.

'Yeah, okay, well. I'll try.' And she threw the branch away.

The cat who was a few moment ago in a bit of a trance, was now completely fixed on the branch, who flew through the air. It ran as fast as it could towards it and did caught it just before it hit the ground.

'Wow, you're fast!' Fiona said smiling, while the cat returned to her with the branch in his mouth.

'Looks like you don't mind having a play mate. So, let's do that again.' As she threw the branch away again, and just as the first time, the cat returned with it.

While the Princess was having fun with her new playmate, the servant came to say breakfast was ready, and her parents were waiting for her.

'Okay, I'm coming!' She said, and turned herself to the cat again.

'See you later, hopefully? I had I nice time. Bye!'

She then walked back to the castle, towards the dinner room.

* * *

The King and Queen, already ready for breakfast, were waiting for their daughter to come. Then the servant came to report their daughter was there.

'The Princess is here you Highness.' He said while bowing.

'Well great, let her come in then.' Harold told the servant.

Fiona entered the dinner room, and looked at her parents, who looked back at her. But her dad looked a bit annoyed by seeing her.

'Good morning, Mom, Dad.' She said.

'Good morning dear, did you sleep well?' Her mother said friendly.

'Yeah, I slept fine.' Fiona said, as she walked to her chair on the huge table and sat down. She looked at her dad, she wondered if there was something what made him look annoyed like that. And yes there it was.

'Fiona, how many times do have to tell you to do your hair before breakfast? It looks awful.' Her dad said with a rude voice.

Oh yes, that's it, she forgot to brush and braid her hair. How silly, and she had tried so hard to think about it the past few day. How could she be so stupid to forget.

'I'm sorry dad. I forgot about it, while I was in a happy mood this morning, and I just wanted to go and play, you know.'

'No excuse, you've do make yourself completely ready, especially when you go outside. You don't want anyone to see you with your hair in a complete mess like that, well do you?'

'No dad.'

'Then please Fiona, you've to be a proper princess, with good manners, and EVERY princess knows how to be one, and so should you. I don't want you to look like- .. Well, you know what I mean.' Her dad said, while he looked away from Fiona.

Yes, of course Fiona knew where he was talking about. But that was a subject no one really liked talking about. Fiona lowered her head in embarrassment, how could she be so stupid. She could have known this would happen.

'Well then, let's have breakfast.' Lillian said, smiling at her daughter, to make her feel a bit better. Who smiled back weakly.

She actually wasn't really hungry anymore…


	2. Princess Lessons

**The next chapter! And thanks to Pricat for reviewing this. Enjoy!**

* * *

After breakfast Fiona needed to go to Princess lessons, and other learn stuff. The lessons were given in the castle, as well as called home school. Her dad found that a proper Princess shouldn't go to a public school, because a Princess wasn't supposed to be between the normal people from town. Fiona thought otherwise, how could she EVER make friends this way? Well apparently that answer was simple for her parents, not. Or maybe just not that way. But her mom told her about other Princesses in town, and that some day they could meet. Anyway, since that day hadn't been there yet, Fiona still had no friends. Which made her feel a bit lonely, the only things she could talk to about her problems were her dolls and plushies.

But before she went to Princess lessons she needed to braid her hair first. After doing that she went to the room where the lessons would be given. It looked like all the rooms in the castle, but this one had a school board, a desk, one table, a few bookcases in the back, and some other stuff that they she could use while studying. But most of the space was empty, which was for the Princess lessons, because most the time that was acting, so they needed a lot of room.

She walked in, and was greeted by her home teacher. A servant, that beside his normal duties also had to teach the Princess, in all kinds of stuff.

'Good morning, Princess. How are you doing today? You're a bit late.' Her teacher said

'I'm fine Erick. Sorry for being late, I had to do my hair first. It won't happen next time.'

'That's okay. Well, tell me, what do you want to do first?'

'Let's do that Princess lessons first, the earlier we're finished with that, the better.' Fiona said a bit annoyed. No, she didn't mind learning, but she DID mind those stupid lessons about how to be a proper Princess, learning al the manners and how to behave.

'Well, well. I can see it's Monday again.' Erick said laughing. 'So, where did we finish last week?'

'Uuh, at the part how to greet someone Royal.'

'Well, let me see about it. I'll play the King of some far away kingdom, and you're going to greet me.'

'All right then.' Fiona said, and thought about what she learned last time. 'You highness…' she began.

'Well, that's the beginning, go ahead.' Erick said.

'You highness, it's me a pleasure to meet you.' Fiona said while making a deep bow.

'Well done, great job!'

While practicing, suddenly they heard a door open.

'Oh, you highness come in, please. Where just busy with practicing how to greet.' Erick told Lillian who was now standing in the doorway.

'I see, I see.' Lillian said smiling and glanced at her daughter. Then she walked over to Erick. She whispered something to him which Fiona couldn't understand, which annoyed her a bit.

'Sure. Yes of course. That's fine.' Erick answered, on a unknown question for Fiona.

Then her mother walked over to her. 'You're doing it great, dear. You're going to make us proud. I'm sure of that.'

'Thanks mom.' Fiona smiled.

'Well, then I think it's better if I go again. So I won't disturb you any longer.' She said, as she walked out of the door.

After Lillian was gone Fiona looked at Erick while raising one of her eyebrows. Erick looked back at her with an innocent expression.

'What did Mom say to you, Erick?' Fiona asked curious.

'Nothing special at all.'

'Then, tell me, what was it? And why she whistled it to you, as it wasn't special?'

'She just wants us to practice your eating behavior.' Erick told her.

'Yeah, sure. As if I don't know who told her that.' Fiona whispered to herself.

'What did you say?' Erick asked.

'Uuuh oh, nothing. Never mind. I was just talking to myself.'

Fiona knew for sure her Dad had told her Mom to say that to Erick. Her Dad never liked her eating behavior, for him it was never right.

'Well then, let's start.'

'Erick, Dad wants me to do this right?' Fiona asked.

'Why? What makes you think that?'

'He doesn't like anything I do, so, that would probably also a thing that he wants me to do better.' Fiona told him with a sad smile.

Suddenly there was some kind of feeling sorry expression on Erick's face. He felt sorry for the little princess that she thought about it that way.

'Fiona, I'm sure you dad is proud of you. You're such a beautiful daughter.'

Yeah right, he didn't know anything about her. He didn't know anything about her situation. And he shouldn't.

'Yes, maybe.' Fiona said with a dry voice.

'Okay then, let's start.'

'Sure, go ahead.'

Erick picked a dinner plate and cutlery, so she could practice. For an hour she was busy with learning a good eating behavior. Fiona hated to do this, she felt like a dog who needed to learn sitting and lying in order. How stupid it was. Sit up straight, don't slurp, don't bring you head to the plate, but bring your spoon to your mouth, both hand on the table and a lot more of that rules.

Then it finally was done. And Erick told her to do some things for herself. And keep the things she learned in mind, as he was going to ask her about it next time. Fiona decided just to read some books, she wasn't really in a studying mood right now. So she picked out a random book from the bookcase and started reading. Soon she found out this book was a bit too hard for a ten years old to read, so she placed it back, and picked out something else. Most of the books who were in de bookcase weren't really interesting. So she was fast done with the reading. She looked at Erick, who was still sitting on his desk, reading something for himself.

'Erick. May I go now, please?' Fiona said, as Erick looked up from his book.

'Okay then. But don't forget the lessons you've learned today. Keep them in mind.'

'Sure. Bye Erick, see you next time, and thanks.'

'Bye Princess, have a nice day.'

Then Fiona walked out of the room, thinking about what she was going to do now. She decided to go back to her room for a little while.


	3. Suprise

**Thanks to Pricat and Inyunaruto365 for reviewing. Here's more, and I hope you like. **

* * *

Back in her room, Fiona was pretty bored. She stood on her balcony and looked across the kingdom, wondering what it would be like outside the castle's grounds. No, she hadn't been there before, but she wished she could. But her parents have forbidden her to go there. Oh, she could be so angry at them sometimes, especially her dad. But she knew that sometime she would go there. She walked back into her room, to her bed and fell on it with a deep sigh. Being a princess was so not her thing.

* * *

A month later, Lillian had a surprise for Fiona.

'Princess, your Mom wants you to come.' A servant said, with is head peaking out of the door of Fiona's room.

'Okay, coming!'

Fiona wondered why her Mom wanted her to come. She hoped it was something nice. And not another stupid rule they wanted her learn. She walked to the tea room, where her parents usually drank tea. Finally being there, she knocked on the door.

'Yes, is that you, dear?'

'Yes, Mom, it's me.'

'Come in, please.'

Fiona opened the door, and saw her mom sitting in one of the chairs around a lower table, with tea.

'Hello Mom, why did I have to come?'

'Well, dear, I've a surprise for you. And I've the feeling you're going to like it.'

That made Fiona curious. 'A surprise, for her? And she was even going to like it. What would that be?' Fiona thought.

'Come sit beside me,' Lillian said, 'then I'm going to tell you about it.'

Fiona walked to the chair beside her Mom and sat down.

'Well, listen, you Dad and me have decided to organize something nice. Do you remember the princesses I told you about?'

'Yes,' Fiona said her eyes widening, 'do you mean…'

'I guess you already know it.' Lillian laughed. 'You're going to meet them, so you can make some friends.'

'Oh, Mom! That's awesome, thank you so much! I can't wait for it!'

'I'm glad you like it so much, Fiona. They're coming this Saturday. So look forward to it.'

'I will, Mom, I will.' Fiona said happy. This was going to be amazing.

'Oh, and Fiona?'

'Yes, Mom?'

'I've seen you've made another friend the past few weeks.'

Fiona didn't know what her Mom meant by that. She hadn't befriend anyone from her age since she was born.

'Uh, what do you mean with that?'

'Your little cat friend, you seem very happy while playing with it. Am I right?'

'Oh yes, that's right. Did you see it? Isn't it cute?' Fiona said smiling.

'Yes, yes. I've seen it. But would you like to keep it, here? Inside the castle?'

Fiona was in awe, this were actually two very nice surprises, she couldn't have been any happier today.

'Yes! Of course. But… what about Dad? Wouldn't he be angry?'

'Don't worry about him, dear. I've talked to him about this. He's fine with it.'

Fiona smiled at her Mom, she was so happy right now.

'Thanks you so much Mom.' Fiona said happy. And walked out of the tea room.

Out of happiness, she ran through the castle. This Saturday was going to be amazing!

* * *

The rest of the week, Fiona was busy with thinking about coming Saturday. She wondered what the other princesses would be like. And it made her a little nervous, she hoped that they would like her. Fiona had never met anyone from her age. She hadn't even seen someone from her age. But now, that moment was finally there. And it must go right, because this was her chance to make friends!


	4. Meeting the Princesses

**Here's more, enjoy!**

* * *

Finally Saturday was there. Fiona was only getting more nervous now, and she hadn't much sleep last night because of it. Yes, it really had a lot of impact on Fiona. When they had breakfast, Fiona didn't eat much, because of the nerves. Lillian wondered if everything was okay with her, and decided to talk to her after breakfast. Harold was already gone, he had to do some things for the kingdom.

'Darling, are you okay? You look a bit nervous.' Lillian asked Fiona.

'I am Mom…' Fiona smiled weakly.

'And why is that?'

'B-because… I don't know if there're gonna like me. W-what if they think I'm stupid or weird?'

'And why should they think that, dear? You're a nice and beautiful girl. There's no reason they would think you're stupid or weird.'

'I hope so, Mom. But I don't know if I'm good enough for them...' Fiona said sad.

'Fiona, listen. You're great. And I don't think you're not good enough for them, because they're probably going to like you too. And if not, you're good enough for us, and you will always be. We love you Fiona, forever. But believe me, they're going to like you, so don't worry about it that much.'

What did her mom just say? Good enough for US. How ironic was that? The US part didn't fit well. At least, that was not the feeling she gets, if she looked at her Dad. He showed every emotion to her, except for love.

'Thanks, Mom. And I'll try to stop thinking about it. I-I just, have to make sure… W-Well you know, that they don't get to know about my curse…' Fiona said nervous.

'Oh, Fiona.' Lillian said softly, as she stroke Fiona's hair, and felt sorry for her. 'Don't worry about that either, they won't get to know that.'

Fiona relaxed a bit, after she had talked to her Mom. But she was getting more and more excited while the moment was getting closer and closer.

* * *

Then it finally was there as a servant came to inform Lillian and Fiona that the guests were arrived. Lillian told the servant to let them in, and decided to stay with Fiona for a while so she wasn't alone around the princesses.

Fiona was getting really nervous again, but tried to calm down, and relax again. Which was really hard for her. While Fiona and Lillian were standing in the hall to greet the guests, the princesses came inside guided by some servant. Fiona felt her body shake from the nerves. Luckily she stood beside her mom, who softly stroke her back, to tell her it was going to be fine.

'Nice to meet you, you Highness,' a princess with brown hair said to Lillian, and made a bow. She was around Fiona's age.

Then she turned herself towards Fiona.

'And nice to meet you too, I've heard a lot about you but I didn't see you yet. How are you doing? My name is Sleeping Beauty.'

'N-Nice to meet you, too. I-I'm fine. H-How are you?' Fiona stammered.

'I'm okay.'

Then the others introduced themselves to Lillian, and especially Fiona. They had all kind of the same saying, and were with three. After Sleeping Beauty there was Snow White and Cinderella. They seemed all very nice to Fiona. But Fiona stayed nervous and shy. And when they wanted to shake hands Fiona turned red. She felt a bit stupid because of being so nervous. The other seemed very relaxed. But Lillian had the feeling it would be all right after Fiona had talked to the princesses for a while.

'So, Fiona. Do you think it's a good idea if I let you guys alone for now?' Lillian asked Fiona.

'Y-Yes, that's okay.' Fiona told her Mom. She was still nervous, but thought it would be a good thing if she would try it on her own since everyone seemed very nice to her.

Lillian then walked away, and gave a quick glance at Fiona. Who tried not to let the other see how nervous she actually was.

'W-Well guys, we could go to my room, if you would like that?' Fiona asked.

'Yes great idea!' Snow White said.

Fiona leaded the princesses to her room. While walking the princesses were in awe at the castle. There own castle was big, but this one was even bigger! Fiona thought that was actually funny. Because she never cared about how big the castle was, and even wished it was a bit smaller and more cozy. But this girls seemed really to like it. Then they finally arrived at Fiona's room. The sign on Fiona's door still hang on 'keep out', as she forgot to turn it around.

'I see we're not really welcome.' Cinderella chuckled.

Fiona looked at the sign, 'Oh, he-he. I-I forgot about that.' She said as she turned it around to 'welcome'.

'B-Better?' Fiona said.

'Yeah, much better,' Snow Whiter smiled , 'Why do you actually want to keep people out of your room?'

'Uh, well maybe when she's dressing?' Sleeping Beauty said. 'I mean, I wouldn't like it either, when people came in my room while I was dressing myself.'

'Oh yeah, of course. That was stupid of me.' Snow White said chuckling.

Fiona hadn't even give the answer yet, but she was happy she didn't had to. Because the reason she had that sign on her door was to keep people out when the sun went down. As she didn't want anyone to see her in her Ogre form. Only her Mom may come inside. But servants needed to stay outside. She preferred to be alone at those times, since no one really liked to be with her then.

The girls got into Fiona's room, and where very excited.

'Your room is cool, so big, and all that stuff you have!' Snow White said smiling.

The others nodded at Snow Whites comment.

'Yeah Fiona, it's really awesome. And you've a great view from here,' Cinderella said as she walked to the balcony, 'you can see the whole kingdom from here. It's beautiful.'

'Thanks guys, you're very nice to me.' Fiona said, as she felt a bit more relaxed now.

'Hey, that's okay. You're nice person Fiona. And after all you're OUR princess. When you're older you will have to rule this kingdom!' Sleeping Beauty said.

'Yeah… I know. But I don't know if I like it that much.'

'Don't you like being a princess?' Snow White asked.

'I don't know-' Fiona said, but was cut off by Cinderella.

'But, Fiona! Being a princess is the nicest thing you can imagine! Beautiful gowns, crowns, princes, balls, and much more. And you've it all!'

'Uuh, well yes… But I don't like the rules, you know.'

'What kind of rules?' Sleeping Beauty asked.

'Too many.' Fiona smiled sad.

'Oh, well. You'll get through it. And when you're older and everything, you will be the most beautiful princess of the whole kingdom. Just think about that.' Sleeping Beauty said smiling.

'Yeah, Beauty is right. And you'll have a Prince Charming, and live happily ever after! That's what every princess wants, and dreams of.' Cinderella said.

'He-he. Yes, you guys are right.' Fiona smiled. She actually really liked that happily ever after. If she could reach that, everything would be perfect. And then she could forget all her worries. Because when she had her Prince Charming, they could marry, and he could free her from her curse. And after that happened her parents and especially her dad, would like her again, and accept her completely. But unfortunately she had to wait for that very long…


End file.
